Brandt: Hastiga and Veldunium alone can not decide our collective future.
POLITICO '''| Speaking at a panel of experts on a televised broadcast of the popular program, Good Morning Falleentium!, former Chancellor Willy Brandt made his thoughts public on the ongoing conundrum. Willy Brandt served as Imperial Chancellor between 575 and 582. The first part of his term gained him a reputation as an efficient executive, achieving major legislative victories throughout the years. Subsequently, his efforts as War Chancellor during World War 3 gained him much praise and even decorations from the Crown. It was under his government that the independence referenda were authorised by the Brussels Agreement, his detractors blaming him primarily for the Leave-result in 579. Here is a small excerpt from the interview: '''Originally posted by Brandt's interview: GMF's Megyn Kelly: "Mr. Brandt you were in power when the referenda took place, and considering the result there are many who say this was failed gamble on your part. What do you have to say about this?" Willy Brandt: "That is simply, and categorically false I'm afraid. Ever since I launched the SP nearly 20 years ago, I've made it clear that the will of the Hastigan and Veld people in regards to independence must be listened to. That is why my first government immediately put the referendum into motion as one of our first goals. Although I am saddened that our Hastigan and Veld comrades have chosen a future detached from our brotherhood of states, I, nor my successor, have ever sought to suppress their will. Being a native Cartrian, I had no horse in this race, this was a choice for Hastigans and Velds alone." Megyn Kelly: "Then surely, as pointed out by your late colleague and former Chancellor Merkel, ruling out any possible deals such as Dominionship go against the will of the people, Mr. Brandt." Willy Brandt: I have great respect for Ms. Merkel, and have fond memories of working together during very difficult times. However, it is with pain in my heart that I must say that such statements are very rich coming from her. After all, it was her party that suppressed Hastigan and Veld voices for decades. Even during the Purple Coalition, Chancellor Merkel ruled out any possibility of granting a simple referendum to these people. During the Brussels talks I made the terms of the referendum very clear to the Hastigan and Veld state governments, a simple yes or no, in or out, full independence referendum. I trusted the states and the electoral commission to carry out this plan, but they chose to find a convenient loophole to push for a Dominion. If the government is elected on a platform which specifically stipulates ruling out dominion deal, how can they reasonably backstab the whole country to please two state governments? Megyn Kelly: Then what would you suggest be done in order to address this issue, Mr. Brandt? Willy Brandt: It is important that we all acknowledge that Dominionship is not an unilateral issue. Hastiga and Veldunium alone can not decide our collective future. Democracy can not be the few imposing on the many. Before any negotiations take place, the government must first acquire a clear mandate on which position it should follow during the negotiations. If you look at the election results, more seats went to parties who rule out dominions than parties who openly endorse them. However, the government will need a fresh and undisputable mandate as to whether it has the people's permission to even grant such a dominion status to any state. I would suggest a nationwide advisory referendum on whether the Government should pursue a dominion-style deal with the departing states. Depending on these results, the government should then pursue these negotiations and at the end put the final deal to a referendum in the departing states, after which the will of the people would be final and undebatable. As it stands we don't know whether the Falleen people want new dominions, and after negotiations we won't know if the Hastigan and Veld people still approve of departing on the end terms. We should not shun democracy, the direct voice of the people, unfiltered, must be listened to when it comes to such questions of the future of this nation. Category:The Imperial Constitution